Convinced
by Lady Camille
Summary: Ada baiknya Jou tidak menemui Kaiba dan Kaiba juga tidak berkesempatan untuk menemuinya. Apa yang dialaminya lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi sebuah alasan kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Domino. A PUPPYSHIPPING! M for SMUT!


**Puppyshipping**, serta tiga shipping besar lainya tetap nyelip! Entah sejak kapan saya menyukai pair ini. Dan ide cerita sedikit terinspirasi dari sebuah buku cerita dewasa nggak jelas milik teman saya, juga dari lagu **The Day After Tomorrow** (**Saybia**) dan **All The Same** (**Sick Puppies**).

Sedikit mengandung dunia malam berserta kata-kata asing yang tercetak miring adalah atributnya. **Rate M** for **SMUT**. Don't like don't read!

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang keemasan itu memandang pemuda brunet yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen barunya. Pandangan matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksi, semua bercampur menjadi satu, antara marah, kesal, sakit hati, dan juga rindu.

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?"

Selama ini ia tidak pernah melupakan sosok CEO itu, sekalipun ia telah disakiti, perasaannya tetap saja masih hidup. Ia—Jounouchi Katsuya selalu mencintai Seto Kaiba.

"Kita perlu bicara,"

Sang CEO tampak sangat putus asa, penampilan pun tidak seelegan biasannya. Ia memendam kerinduan yang besar dan penyesalan sekaligus. Ya, Kaiba sangat menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya dulu pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi! Kau bahkan sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas! Itu benar, aku hanya mengincar hartamu! Aku hanya ingin uangmu!"

Kemarahan menguar, nada suara yang terdengar begitu sinis semakin menorehkan luka.

"—Katsuya,"

Suara Kaiba bahkan seperti teredam, bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

-o-o0o-o-

**Convinced**

By Niero

**Yu-Gi-Oh** © Kazuki Takahashi

-o-o0o-o-

.

"Jou.. Ayolah. Tidak biasanya kau menolak untuk ikut!"

Jou masih tampak berpikir untuk ikut atau tidak, memang ini bukan kali pertama ia diajak main oleh teman-temannya. Tapi ini berbeda, tujuannya pun bukan tempat yang pernah Jou kunjungi, terlebih ada seseorang yang tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Yugi—seorang pemuda berparas dewa yang begitu mirip dengan sahabatnya itu, namun perawakannya lebih tinggi dan lebih tegas. Jou sempat mendengar kalau pemuda yang memacari Yugi bukanlah pemuda sembarangan, tapi informasi itu entah terselip di mana.

Dan akhirnya Jou terseret juga, lalu terdampar di tempat yang begitu asing, sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa dimasuki sembarangan orang—Dohma Gay Bar. Jou sama sekali tidak menyangka, selain belum pernah mengunjungi Bar—terlebih Gay Bar, ia bahkan tidak mengenal satu orang pun di sini, semua tampak begitu kelas atas. Sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Yugi dan kekasihnya itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan mata.

Jou mengamati seluruh tatanan Bar executive ini, panggung melingkar dengan beberapa _Pole Dance_ yang berdiri tegak tepat berada di tengah ruangan, sudah ada beberapa penari yang meliuk-liukkan badan mengikuti irama _Trance_ dari _Turn Table_ yang dimainkan DJ, musik yang membuat tubuh siapa pun otomatis bergerak mengikuti alunan nadanya.

Di sisi lain ada meja bartender, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah menikmati _Barcardi Cocktail_, campuran antara _Rum_, _Dash Grenadine Syrup_, dan _Sweet and Sour_ ini sepertinya telah membuat pemuda itu rileks. Di pangkuannya ada pemuda berwajah serta berambut serupa, Jou sempat berpikiran mereka adalah pasangan incest, kakak beradik. Sedangkan di lantai dansa entah ada berapa makhluk yang tengah mencari kesenangan di sana.

"Rafael! Apa kau menjaga pintu masuk dengan baik?" suara sang pemilik Bar, Dartz, terdegar tajam. Ia menyadari keberadaan Jou, dari wajah ia tidak mengenali pemuda itu, terlebih dari penampilan yang sama sekali tidak berkelas.

Rafael tentu tahu maksud atasannya, "Dia tadi datang bersama Atem, dan Varon sudah mengantarnya ke VIP room. Sepertinya dia tertinggal di sini."

Sesaat Dartz mengamati pemuda itu, menimbang untuk mengeluarkannya dari tempatnya atau membiarkannya saja. Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat salah satu hostnya, Amelda, membawa seseorang dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kaiba," sapa Dartz, kemudian berjabat tangan dengan pengusaha muda super sukses itu. "Sepupumu sudah berada di atas." ia memberi isyarat pada Amelda untuk segera mengantar tamunya itu ke tempat yang telah dibooking.

Kaiba melirik ke arah meja bartender dan mendapati salah satu sahabatnya—atau lebih tepatnya sahabat sepupunya yang otomatis menjadi sahabatnya—Bakura Akefia, telah berada di sana beserta Ryou.

"Tidak perlu," kata Kaiba saat menyadari gelagat Amelda yang siap mengantarnya itu, "Nanti aku naik sendiri."

Kaiba berjalan ke arah meja bartender, bukan, ia bukan ingin menyapa Bakura atau apa, hanya saja matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan lain. Kaiba melihat pemuda berambut emas dengan wajah polos, wajah lugu yang sepertinya belum pernah menyapa dunia malam.

Jou yang masih mengagumi _Spot Light_ yang memancarkan warna-warna indah sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kaiba yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Baru saat ia mengalihkan pandang, mata madunya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam dari mata lazuli. Keadaan remang-remang memang, tapi kilau mata tetap terlihat jelas.

Untuk sesaat Jou kehilangan napasnya, sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tidak tahu siapa orang ini, tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak tahu jika pemuda bermata biru itu selalu berpergian dengan limousin atau bahkan jet pribadi, tidak tahu pula bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah CEO dari Kaiba Corporation. Yang Jou tahu, ia tertarik dengan sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, itu saja, tanpa peduli latar belakangnya.

Selama ini Jou meragukan orentasi seksualnya, ia berusaha mengejar Mai, tapi perasaannya selalu hampa. Ia sadar itu, ia sering mengamati beberapa laki-laki yang melintas di hadapannya, tapi tetap saja kosong. Namun, saat ini, detik ini, ia merasa kekosongan itu penuh, sangat mendesak sampai ia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Ah—Kaiba," sapa Varon—host nomer satu Bar ini, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jou, "Kau Jounouchi Katsuya, Atem menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu."

"Ternyata kau dibawa Atem, anjing kampung," kata Kaiba yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa panggilan 'anjing kampung' terasa begitu pas untuk pemuda bermata madu itu.

"A—apa katamu, jamur?!" sepontan Jou membalas dengan kata makian yang terlintas begitu saja saat menyadari potongan rambut Kaiba. Hilang sudah kekagumannya tadi.

Kaiba menatap tidak percaya, baru kali ini ia dimaki orang—terlebih orang asing. Selama ini mungkin hanya Atem yang berani mengatainya, itu pun sangat jarang. Bahkan adiknya saja tidak berani macam-macam.

Tidak ingin terlihat bodoh karena menaggapi hal tidak berguna, Kaiba berbalik, meneruskan langkah menuju meja bartender, kali ini benar-benar menghampiri Bakura. Tapi sudut matanya masih terarah ke Jou yang kini mengikuti Varon.

"Ada yang menarik, Seto?" Bakura tersenyum culas, ia tadi menyaksikan bagaimana Kaiba dan Jou berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap.

Kaiba hanya mengguman tidak jelas kemudian memanggil Keith, "Buatkan aku _In The Shade_."

Dengan cekatan bartender bernama Keith itu mencampur _Lager_ dan _Tequila_ dengan komposisi tepat. Sebagai bartender ia termasuk tahu, atau tepatnya hafal keadaan pelanggannya, "Perlu aku tambahkan _Vodka_ juga, Kaiba? Kau tampak payah."

"Buatkan saja yang aku katakan tadi," dan apa yang dinginkan Kaiba sudah meluncur ke tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Ia mencicipinya sedikit, menikmati rasa yang sudah akrab di lidahnya itu, kemudian menghabiskannya sekali tenggak.

Suasana hati Kaiba mendadak jadi tidak menentu sejak melihat pemuda tadi, hatinya selama ini beku dan sifatnya yang dingin seolah menjadi tabir penghalang bagi siapa saja yang ingin mendekatinya. Dan ia sendiri memang tidak pernah mengijinkan siapa pun mendekat. Tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya, pemuda bernama Jounouchi Katsuya tadi seperti membangkitkan sesuatu yang tertidur di dasar jiwa Kaiba.

"Aku akan naik," Bakura berdiri, tangannya merangkul Ryou—kekasihnya. Terlihat begitu over protektif. "Atem dan Marik pasti sudah menunggu."

Mendadak Kaiba ingat kata-kata Varon kalau Jou tadi dipanggil Atem, dan kenapa ia tidak langsung ke sana saja. Ia ingin menikmati rambut emas dan mata madu yang sebenarnya indah itu. Kaiba pun akhirnya berdiri, berjalan bersama Bakura dan Ryou.

-

"Kalian lama sekali!!" raung Atem saat melihat tiga sosok memasuki ruangan VIP bookingannya, ruangan yang mewah sebenarnya.

"Sorry, Ate.. di bawah tadi ada kejadian menarik dan sepertinya membuat sepupumu—" perkataan Bakura terhenti saat melihat sosok yang ingin digosipkannya itu justru berada di ruangan ini. Senyum mencurigakannya kembali terkembang, matanya melirik Kaiba.

"Ada apa sih?" kata Marik penasaran, ia yang tadi menciumi Malik terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan nistanya saat mendengar celotehan Bakura.

Sementara Kaiba dan Jou kembali saling menatap, tapi kali ada pancaran sebal dari arah Jou.

"Jamur.." desah Jou lirih namun tetap tertangkap telinga Kaiba. Sebenarnya Jou sedikit kaget karena bertemu dengan pemuda brunet itu lagi, terlebih kalau ia tidak salah dengar Kaiba adalah sepupu Atem. Dunia memang sempit.

"Kenapa anjing kampung ini di sini?" kata Kaiba acuh, ia membanting tubuhnya di sofa kemudian meraih soft drink yang ada di meja, membukanya dan meminum isinya.

"Dia temanku, Kaiba!" sela Yugi tidak terima, ia melirik Atem meminta dukungan.

Kali ini memang tidak ada kesempatan untuk saling mengumpat lagi, mengobrol normal apalagi. Mungkin lain kesempatan. Saat menyadari keadaan ruangan yang semakin lama semakin tidak menyenagkan—penuh akan bau keintiman, tanpa disengaja Kaiba dan Jou berdiri bersamaan, lalu meninggalkan ruangan, lebih baik pulang daripada menodai mata dengan pemandangan yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan itu.

Melihat Jou yang tampak bingung, Kaiba yang baru saja keluar dari basement menghentikan limousinnya dan menghampiri Jou, "Aku antar, kalau menunggu Atem dan Yugi kau tidak akan bisa pulang."

"Er.." Jou tampak ragu, namun akhirnya masuk ke mobil Kaiba juga. Agak telat sebenarnya, tapi ia sekarang mulai bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya si Seto ini, dan sepertinya nama Kaiba tidak asing buatnya, tapi apa?

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, anjing kampung?" kata Kaiba, matanya tetap terfokus pada jalan.

"Arghhh! Aku bukan anjing! Dan aku punya nama!!" teriak Jou kencang, "Apa masalahmu, jamur?!"

Kaiba hanya menyeringai tipis, menyenangkan sekali menggoda pemuda ini, pikirnya. Rasanya ia seperti menamukan mainan yang bisa membuatnya melupakan kepenatan dan pekerjaan kantor. Wajah manis Jou semakin terlihat manis saat berteriak penuh emosi seperti tadi, dan itu membuat Kaiba semakin tertarik pada Jou.

"Aku turun di sini," Jou memandang ke luar jendela, matanya menatap apartemen kecil yang berdiri di kawasan agak kumuh, "—Itu apartemen tempat aku tinggal."

-o-o0o-o-

"APAAAA???" teriakan nyaring ini membuat Yugi menutup telingannya rapat-rapat, "Kau bercanda kan, Yug? Seto Kaiba? Dia—dia Direktur Kaiba Corporation? Seto? Si jamur itu?!"

Yugi memasang ekspresi cengo, ia pikir sahabat baiknya itu talah mengetahui siapa laki-laki yang semalam mengantarnya pulang, "Astaga, Jou, jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Jou menggeleng, pemuda angkuh yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman itu ternyata setinggi itu. Ah—tentu saja, Dohma kan bukan tempat yang bisa dikunjungi orang biasa. Bodoh sekali sampai melupakan fakta itu.

Lalu sekarang bagaimana dengan perasaannya ini—perasaan, Jou menghela napas. Ia tidak percaya bisa secepat itu menyukai orang, terlebih laki-laki. Oh, ia biseksual ataukah gay, tapi gay jauh lebih masuk akal dimana selama ini ia selalu memaksakan diri untuk menyukai perempuan.

"Kau—menyukainya, Jou?" tebak Yugi hati-hati.

"Hah? Siapa? Menyukai Kaiba sialan yang mengataiku anjing itu? Yang benar saja, Yug!" Jou mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau kedapatan kalau apa yang dikatankannya barusan jelas adalah sebuah kebohongan. "—Aku harus kerja, Yug! Kau juga bukannya ada acara dengan pacarmu itu?"

"Ahaha.. Iya, sampai nanti, Jou."

Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci, Jou berlari menuruni tangga, ia tidak mau terlambat, atau pemilik toko tempatnya bekerja akan memarahinya. Ia hanya pemuda biasa—kalau tidak mau disebut miskin. Dan menyukai seorang CEO? Itu hanya sebuah mimpi, Jou meyakinkan dirinya.

Tapi jika semua itu bisa menjadi nyata, dan bukan hanya seperti dongeng. Mungkin Jou akan menjadi pemuda paling beruntung di muka bumi ini. Beruntung karena akhirnya di suatu sore saat pulang dari kerja ia bertemu Kaiba.

Dan itu bukan menjadi pertemuan kedua lalu tidak ada lanjutannya, Jou sebenarnya hanya ingin meikmati waktunya bersama Kaiba, ia sama sekali tidak berharap akan kemewahan, tapi laki-laki yang bersamanya ini memang terbiasa dengan kehidupan serba jetset.

Meyukai, memang kedengarannya mudah, tapi semua tidak sesimple seperti kenyataannya. Terlebih ketika Jou tahu siapa keluarga besar Kaiba, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ayah kandung Kaiba adalah kakak kembar dari ayahnya Atem, sementara Atem adalah putra Perdana Mentri Mesir. Belum mengenai Gozaburo yang mendidik Kaiba dari kecil. Belum lagi orang-orang besar yang selalu berada di sekitar Kaiba, dari keluarga Istar sampai keluarganya Bakura pun bukan orang biasa.

Lalu ia? Hanya seorang kasir di toko kecil pinggiran kota. Pantaskan jika suatu saat ia berdiri bersama orang-orang itu? Ah.. terlalu berharap, bukankah perasaan Kaiba padanya saja ia tidak pernah tahu? Dan jangan terlalu yakin.

"Kau sakit, mutt?" Kaiba menyadari Jou berekspresi yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," tentu saja keceriaan Jou kembali saat matanya bertemu dengan wajah Kaiba. Yah.. Sekarang adalah sekarang, nanti adalah nanti.

Saat ini mereka berada di mobil Kaiba, dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan makan malam bersama—belum bisa disebut berkencan, entahlah, sampai saat ini Kaiba memang belum meminta Jou untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Terlepas dari semua itu Jou memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Kaiba tertawa. Walaupun lebih sering saling mengumpat, tapi mereka sepertinya senang.

Dan saking semangatnya Jou bercerita, ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau mobil yang dikendalikan Kaiba berbelok entah menuju ke mana.

"Er.. Seto, kita berada di mana?" tanya Jou saat mobil Kaiba telah menepi dan berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Kaiba tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jou, ia justru beringsut, meraih dagu Jou menariknya sedikit ke atas dan diciumnya bibir itu. Tidak ada penolakan, Jou menerimanya bahkan dengan cepat membuka mulut, mengijinkan lidah Kaiba untuk membelit lidahnya. Jou langsung terperangkap dalam pesona Kaiba, aroma maskulin dari tubuh sang CEO begitu dekat dengan indra penciumannya, sangat memabukkan.

Tidak terasa kapan berpindah posisi, sekarang Kaiba duduk di pangkuan Jou. Masih sambil meneruskan aksi lumatan lembutnya, bibirnya yang basah dan hangat terus bergerak. Sementara di bawah, keduanya sama-sama telah memanas. Kaiba semakin merapatkan diri, ia menekan ketegangannya yang telah sangat keras itu ke perut Jou.

Mereka terus berciuman, saling mengulum dan bertukar saliva. Lidah yang bertemu bertautan, gigitan ringan juga sesekali terjadi. Semakin lama keduanya terlarut, dan Kaiba semakin berani, desah napas yang didengarnya semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk mencumbu pemuda yang didudukinya ini. Ciuman Kaiba sudah sampai di leher, sedangkan tangannya memanja titik sensitif di dada kiri Jou.

Sejenak Jou terkesiap saat menyadari sebelah tangan Kaiba membuka kancing celananya dan menyusup masuk, ia berusaha melepaskan diri sekaligus mendorong pemuda brunet itu dengan keras sampai menabrak dashboard. Reflek, entah kenapa Jou merasa tidak siap.

Setengah merintih Kaiba menatap Jou tajam, tangannya mencengkeram dagu Jou dengan kasar, "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Se—seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Seto." suara Jou sedikit terbata, ia takut mendengar Kaiba yang sedang marah, terlebih dagunya terasa sakit karena cengkeraman yang begitu keras. "—Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Kaiba sedikit tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum hangat seperti sebelumnya, "Kau juga menginginkannya, kan? Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan membalas apa yang aku lakukan tadi, mutt."

"Le—lepaskan aku, Seto!" Jou berontak, "—sakit! Lepaskan aku.."

Saat itu Kaiba tersadar, mata lazulinya menatap Jou nanar. Setelahnya ia kembali ke kursi belakang kemudi, dan menjalankan mobil. Tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Kesunyian yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Baik Kaiba maupun Jou sama-sama tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mungkin sama-sama merasa bersalah. Kaiba yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ataukah Jou yang tidak seharusnya menolak dan mendorong Kaiba, sekarang punggung Kaiba pasti memar setelah berbenturan dengan dashbord sekeras itu. Bukannya Kaiba memeperlakukannya sangat lembut tadi, lalu siapa dan mana yang salah sebenarnya?

-o-o0o-o-

"Apa Seto melukaimu, Jou?"

Jou hanya menggeleng, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Atem dan Yugi yang kini seperti menyidangnya walaupun ia bukan tersangka. Belakangan ini ia memang terlihat murung. Terlebih ini sudah lebih dari seminggu, dan tidak ada kabar apapun dari Kaiba. Sepi—Jou seperti menghadapi kekosongan, namun untuk menghubungi Kaiba ia juga enggan.

Atem memencet-mencet handphonenya, dan kemudian ia melihat Jou, "Kaiba ada di Dohma, kalau kau mau kita ke sana sekarang."

"Atem benar, Jou," lanjut Yugi. "Jika kau memang punya masalah dengan Kaiba jangan kau biarkan berlarut."

Atem dan Yugi tidak banyak bertanya lagi, itu percuma saja karena tidak ada yang mau berbicara. Fakta bahwa Kaiba belum memita Jou sebenarnya Atem juga sudah tahu, hanya saja ia memang tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran sepupunya itu.

Dohma kali ini tampak berbeda, sebenarnya tiap malam suasana yang ditawarkan memang berbeda. Namun bagi Jou yang baru sekali mengunjungi tempat ini tentu saja kekaguman masih terpancar jelas.

Di sisi kanan terdapat panggung memanjang yang kemarin hari tidak ada, di atasnya _Pole Dance_ berdiri di sekitar dua _Turn Table_. Sedangkan meja bartender kini berada di tengah dan berputar pelan, Keith pun seperti biasa masih asyik beraksi di sana. Dan sosok yang ingin ditemui Jou langsung tertangkap mata, duduk tenang menikmati _Liquor_ tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kau Jounouchi, kan?" sapa Keith saat melihat Jou yang duduk di daerah kekuasaannya, tepat di sebelah Kaiba. sedangkan Kaiba sendiri tampak terperangah karena tidak menyadari keberadaan Jou di sebelahnya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku?" tanya Jou singkat.

Keith hanya tersenyum, bagaimana ia tidak tahu kalau pemuda ini kemarin dulu bersama tamu-tamu VIP. "Mau aku buatkan _Long Island_?"

"Er—"

"—Tidak usah, Keith," Kaiba menyela cepat, ia tidak mau laki-laki di sebelahnya itu mabuk nantinya. "Dia tidak tahan minuman beralkohol. Buatkan saja _Raspberry-Mint Punch_."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak tahan dengan alkohol, huh, kantong uang!" selak Jou sebal.

Kaiba tertawa singkat, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Jou merasakan rambut halusnya—sebuah kebiasaan. Semua tampak begitu wajar, seolah minggu lalu tidak terjadi apa pun. Mereka menikmati malam ini. Dan sepertinya memang tidak perlu diungkit atau dipertanyakan. Tidak perlu merusak suasana bukan?

-

Basah. Tubuh Jou yang gemetar mengeliat. Apa yang dicapainya bersama Kaiba—mereka bercinta dengan begitu hebat, sungguh tak terkatakan.

Seolah tidak puas begitu saja, Jou kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kaiba yang berbaring di sebelahnya, lalu memagut bibir pemuda brunet itu hangat. Kaiba langsung mengganti posisinya, ia menindih Jou, membuatnya terperangkap. Tenaga yang tadi terkuras tiba-tiba bangkit kembali.

Pada akhirnya Jou memang menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Kaiba, bukan karena pengaruh alkohol karena ia tadi tidak minum sesuatu yang membahayakan. Dan Kaiba pun sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan mabuk. Jou membiarkan dirinya dibuai, dimanja, semua ciuman dan belaian Kaiba membawa jiwanya melayang tinggi.

Sekali lagi Jou merasakan ketegangan yang sedikit menyakitkan, ada yang bangkit dari dirinya. Kaiba yang menyadari itu tertawa pelan, membawa tubuhnya—bibirnya, mulutnya, untuk mencintai bagian itu. Erangan yang dikeluarkan Jou, disambut dengan desah Kaiba yang seakan menenagkan.

Dan mereka kembali berciuman, pelan Jou mencari ketegangan Kaiba, ia pun ingin merasakannya, meletakkan tangannya di sana seolah tidak akan dilepaskan lagi. Ia ingin menghangatkan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu.

"—Mutt.. Kau menakjubkan.."

Kedua tubuh menempel erat, saling mencumbu setiap bagian tubuh yang dapat dijangkau oleh masing-masing. Deru napas cepat yang menandai tingginya hasrat semakin keras terdengar, semakin menggiring mereka untuk menuju ke suatu tempat.

Kaiba menatap Jou dalam, seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu dalam mata madu yang redup itu sebelum akhirnya memberikan ciuman dalam. Namun kenyataannya desakan dalam tubuh membuatnya mengerang, lidah yang masih saling membelit tidak mau terpisah.

Terjebak dalam irama percintaan mereka sendiri. Keduanya saling merasakan kekuatan masing-masing sebelum akhirnya terperosok lebih dalam. Naluri keliaran yang terpendam bangkit dan siap membawa masing-masing untuk menyapa batas terjauh yang tidak bernah diperkirakan.

Erang, lenguh, dan desah yang menggema panjang mengiring untuk menuju titik tertinggi, tidak perduli siapa yang terlebih dulu mencapai titik itu ataukah akan sampai bersamaan, yang terpenting mereka tetap bergerak untuk mencapainya.

Jou akhirnya merasakan sensasi yang mengalir cepat dari bagian bawah tulang belakangnya, terus menuju otak dan langsung menjadi ledakan besar di sana. Pandangan mata Jou menggelap saat tubuhnya melepaskan energi kenikmatan. Dan saat Kaiba sampai pada batasnya, kemikmatan lain segera menghampiri, menghabiskan seluruh energi yang tersisa.

Perasaan nikmat yang tadi menyelimuti perlahan meninggalkan mereka seiring dengan datangnya ketenagan di jiwa masing-masing. Jou memiringkan tubuhnya menikmati wajah Kaiba yang masih meneteskan peluh.

"I love you, Seto.." desah Jou singkat, mengharap kata yang sama dari bibir Kaiba. Ia berharap pemuda berambut coklat itu memeluknya, dan membisikkan kata cinta berulang-ulang. Namun ternyata tidak, Jou mendapati Kaiba langsung bangkit begitu saja, mencabut kehangatan yang baru saja dirasakan.

"Seto?" panggil Jou penuh tanda tanya.

Kaiba seolah tidak mendengar panggilan itu, acuh ia memunguti bajunya yang berserakan kemudian memakainya dengan cepat. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja di sisi ruangan, membuka lacinya, mengambil sesuatu dan melemparkannya pada Jou.

"Ambilah," ucapan Kaiba benar-benar kasar.

"Apa ini, Seto?" Jou tidak mengerti, ia melihat benda yang dilempar Kaiba tadi—sejumlah uang, bukan hanya sejumlah, tapi entah berapa lembar uang kertas—terlalu banyak. Dan Jou semakin tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Kaiba tersenyum sinis, "Bukankah ini yang selama ini kau incar? Dan kau pantas mendapatkannya untuk permainamu yang seperti itu—walaupun kau memakai trik susah didapatkan? Kau sama saja dengan yang lain, kan?"

Saat itu Jou langsung paham maksud Kaiba. Hatinya benar-benar tertusuk, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun. Tangan Jou yang gemetar mencoba memunguti baju dan memakainya asal, ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Matanya terasa begitu panas, tersambung dengan perih yang menyayat-nyayat.

"Aku pergi saja.." kata Jou pelan, tetap berusaha menahan emosi, menahan suaranya untuk tidak terkesan menahan tangis.

"Bukankah ada yang tertinggal?" perkataan Kaiba masih sinis, dagunya menunjuk uang tunai yang masih berada di atas ranjangnya.

Jou berbalik dan mengambil uang itu, tangannya benar-benar bergetar hebat sekarang. "Oh, ya. Benar.. Aku hampir melupakannya,"

Sejenak Jou memandangi uang yang dipegangnya, ragu, namun kemarahan yang memuncak membuatnya mengoyak uang itu sebanyak yang ia bisa. Lalu ia lemparkan tepat ke wajah Kaiba, tangisnya pecah sekarang. Kaiba kelihatan terkejut, tapi tidak tampak di wajah datarnya.

"ITU PANTAS UNTUKMU, KAIBA!" Jou berteriak, terengah menahan seluruh sakit yang terkumpul menjadi satu. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada air mata yang mengalir deras.

Secepat mungkin Jou membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Kaiba, ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya kelelahan yang menyiksa menghentikan langkahnya. Jou tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Ia tidak percaya Kaiba akan berpikiran seperti itu. Jou terus menangis dalam isak yang teredam, membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada pagar sebuah bangunan tua tidak berpenghuni.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah Jou lakukan sehingga membuat Kaiba menjadi seperti itu? Jou masih bingung dengan maksud Kaiba, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berniat mengincar apapun. Apakah salah jika Jou ingin mencintainya? Apakah itu bentuk perlindungan diri Kaiba, ia menyakiti sebelum disakiti? Ia takut Jou mencintai hartanya, dan bukan dirinya.

Namun itu semua tidak benar, Kaiba saja yang terlalu buta untuk menyadari perasaan Jou.

-o-o0o-o-

Jou akhirnya memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Domino. Ada baiknya ia tidak menemui Kaiba dan Kaiba juga tidak berkesempatan untuk menemuinya. Ia juga tidak bilang apapun pada Yugi. Apa yang dialaminya lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi sebuah alasan kenapa ia harus meninggalkan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan masalahnya itu.

Ini bukan lagi mengenai fisik atau luka batin seperti yang ditorehkan ayahnya dulu. Tapi bagaimana cara Kaiba menjatuhkannya jauh lebih menyakitkan, ia tidaklah mati, hanya sekarat. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan bagi orang yang sedang sekarat. Ia menjemput kematian, ataukah akan mendapat keajaiban dan melanjutkan hidup.

Dan mendapat keajaiban itu tidaklah memakan waktu singkat. Malam ini, malam yang sama, tepat enam bulan Jou datang ke kota ini dan membawa sekeping api kehidupan yang nyaris padam. Di apartemen ini ia menata hidupnya kembali, mencari pekerjaan bergaji kecil seperti halnya di Domino.

Jou tertawa miris, ia ingat dugaan Kaiba padanya—seorang gay yang menjajakan dirinya demi uang. Ya, kalau saja itu benar kehidupannya pasti lebih baik. Terlebih jika yang dikencaninya laki-laki perlente super berduit seperti Kaiba. Dan memikirkan itu ternyata hanya membuat matanya merah dan sembab. Sekeras apapun Jou menyibukkan diri, bayang-bayang Kaiba tetap saja enggan meninggalkannya.

_Melupakan bukanlah jalan keluar, karena semakin dipaksakan justru ingatan akan semakin menguat. Satu-satunya jalan adalah berdamai dengan luka itu sendiri._ Lalu, jika ingin seperti itu bagaimana caranya?

Apakah mencintai seorang laki-laki adalah sebuah kebodohan? Apakah memang tidak ada cinta yang sebenarnya, ataukah hanya kebutuhan tidur semata. Seperti itukah kehidupan gay? Malam ini menyatakan cinta, esok meniduri laki-laki lain yang lebih menarik, lalu selanjutnya yang lama akan ditinggalkan? Atau, tidak, Jou tidak bisa membayangkan Kaiba akan bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Namun, Kaiba adalah seorang CEO tanpa cacat, tentu tidak akan pernah mau bercela di kehidupan sosialnya, kan? Jadi benarkah tidak ada cinta untuk kalangan gay?

Tapi, hampir saja Jou lupa tentang Yugi. Ia memutuskan kontaknya dengan sahabatnya itu, dan bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, apakah sudah ke Mesir bersama Atem? Apakah mereka memiliki perasaan yang seperti Jou rasakan kepada Kaiba? Beruntung, beruntung sekali kalau mereka memang seperti itu.

_Jika kesialan meninpa, maka esok keberuntungan akan datang beruntun_. Kata-kata ini hanya membuat Jou semakin tertawa, sangat ironis di mana sekalipun ia tidak pernah mendapat sebuah pencapaian dalam hidupnya. Dan tidak ada keyakinan lagi soal itu.

Sepertinya Jou terlalu banyak berpikir dan membuat dirinya terbawa pada kenangan masa lalu. Sekali lagi, melupakan tidaklah sesimple yang sering dikatakan orang-orang. Menghela napas Jou merebahkan dirinya di sofa sederhana apartemennya. Dan sekarang perutnya terasa lapar, ia belum sempat makan sepulang kerja tadi, bangkit, baru memutuskan untuk memasak, ketukan pintu terdengar.

Tanpa berpikir Jou berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan membuka pintu, dan apa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya—sosok bertrench couth putih, mata biru jernih yang memandang tegas. Mimpikah ia?

.

.

Otomatis Jou menutup pintu setelah sempat sedikit membalas kata-kata Kaiba, ia mendengar bagaimana Kaiba memanggil namanya tadi, dan pintu yang Jou pikir tertutup ternyata tidak, Kaiba lebih dulu menyelipkan kakinya dan dengan cepat medorong pintu agar kembali terbuka lebar. Jou bergerak mundur, rasanya seperti terancam.

"Katsuya, tolonglah.." tangan Kaiba berusaha menjangkau Jou, namun Jou juga menghindarinya, "Kita benar-benar perlu bicara,"

Jou kembali memandang mata Kaiba, ada sorot kesedihan di sana. Terlihat nyata. Namun kemarahan dan emosi masih menguasai Jou, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, semua sudah sangat jelas!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Katsuya." Dari nadanya sepertinya Kaiba sudah sedemikian frustasinya.

"Tidak perlu, semua sudah jelas!" Jou mengulang ucapannya lagi, ia sakit hati. Tapi responnya sedikit melambat saat Kaiba berjalan mendekat dengan sangat pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Katsuya.." kata Kaiba sedih, "Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud, aku tidak berpikir—"

"Aku hanya mau uangmu!" sela Jou, dengan keberanian yang sedikit dipaksakan ia menantang Kaiba.

"Katsuya.."

"Aku hanya mengincar hartamu!"

"Katsuya, sifatmu yang seperti ini hanya memperkeruh keadaan. Aku hanya ingin bicara," Kaiba meraih pundak Jou, dicengkramnya namun tidak keras.

Dan lelehan bening mengalir pelan dari mata Jou, "Aku.. aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.."

"Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya?" Kaiba meraih Jou, mendekapnya.

Jou bukan orang yang pandai berbohong. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kaiba, merasakan eratnya tangan yang meligkar di tubuhnya. Dan apa yang dirasakannya memang nyata, debaran jantungnya yang mengatakan itu. Bagaimana ia merasakan kenyamanan sekaligus ketakutan saat berada di pelukan orang yang begitu dicintainya ini.

"Kumohon," rintih Kaiba begitu terluka, "Katakan itu tidak benar.."

Tidak ada kata apapun yang mencapai telinga Kaiba, namun ia merasakan tangan yang mencengkeram erat trench countnya, juga guncangan ringan dari tubuh Jou yang menangis. Jou akhirnya tahu, kalau Kaiba juga sama-sama terluka seperti dirinya, ia yakin Kaiba merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Demi Ra.." Kaiba semakin mempererat pelukannya, suaranya lirih serak bercampur dengan tangis—kali pertama Seto Kaiba menangis, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Katsuya.."

Jou melepaskan diri, ia menatap Kaiba dengan penuh kesungguhan, "Aku tidak tahu, bahkan aku tidak peduli, Seto.. Aku tidak tahu kau membawa limousin, aku tidak tahu kau sepupu Atem, aku tidak tahu kalau kau Direktur Kaiba Corporation yang memiliki rumah seperti istana. Yang aku lihat saat itu hanya sosokmu yang berdiri di depanku, aku.. aku menukainya.."

Sejenak Jou terlihat berat untuk mengatakan, ia kembali menundukkan wajah dan airmatanya mengalir, luapannya sama sekali tidak tertahan. "—Dan aku mencintaimu.."

Entah kenapa Jou merasakan beban yang selama ini membelenggunya terlepas, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa ringan, sesuatu yang sekian lama telah menghimpit dan menyesakkan dadanya terasa menghilang begitu saja. Terlebih dengan pelukan erat dari Kaiba, yang kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya, kali ini apa yang selama ini diharapkann Jou benar-benar terdengar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Katsuya.." kata Kaiba penuh keyakinan, "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, sekarang mereka tengah berbagi ciuman. Jou menyambut semua yang diberikan Kaiba kepadanya, sama seprti dulu. Tapi kali ini penuh dengan kepercayaan. Meski keyakinan itu sempat meninggalkan Jou, tapi dengan Kaiba yang mendekapnya dan menciumnya sedemikian rupa ini, haruskan keyakinannya dilupakan?

Semakin lama mereka terbawa keadaan, berawal dari ciuman dan kini tubuh keduanya seperti terbakar dari dalam. Terus berlanjut membentuk sinkronisasi, keperkasaan Kaiba dan kehangatannya terasa begitu memukau dalam percintaan kali ini.

Kaiba jelas memuja Jou, tidak perlu diragukan. Dan saat tubuh keduanya bergerak seirama, Kaiba mendesahkan kata yang sama—berulang, namun Jou tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya.

"I love you, mutt.. I love you.."

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

"Eh?"

Sekali lagi Jou melihat Kaiba bangkit dan turun dari ranjang tempat mereka bercinta tadi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Seperti déjà vu, kejadian yang menyisakan luka mendalam itu apakah akan terulang? Jou sudah ingin berteriak, apakah ia tertipu untuk kedua kalinya? Terperosok kelubang yang sama, namun kali ini pasti lebih dalam.

"Se—Seto.. Kau akan pergi?" Jou memandang CEO itu dengan pandangan terluka.

Masih tanpa kata, Kaiba memungut celananya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Hm, aku hanya mengambil bayaran untukmu, mutt."

"A—APA?!!"

Jou terlalu gemetar ketakutan bahkan tidak sadar Kaiba menggenggam tangan kirinya, dan meyusupkan sesuatu ke jari manisnya. Saat tersadar, sebuah cincin, ya, sebuah cincin platina berukir naga bertahtakan berlian telah melingkar.

"Ini bayaranmu, Katsuya. Dan mulai sekarang, jika ada yang bertanya padamu atau menggodamu. Katakan, katakan kau adalah milik Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

Demi Zorc, tidak seharusnya saya membuat romance disaat labil kronis seperti ini, disaat jiwa saya bermasalah sampai kabur dari rumah. Dan karena saking stressnya dengan carut marut masalah keluarga, harusnya yang saya buat itu angst.. berhubung romance jadinya GAJE begini!

Background musik yang saya pakai **The Day After Tomorrow** (**Saybia**) dan **All The Same** (**Sick Puppies**), ternyata gagal untuk membangkitkan mood, yang ada malah pengen nangis aja.

Tapi sudahlah, dari pada saya keterusan curcol dan ngemove cerita ini ke folder 'KASUS GAGAL', akhirnya saya publish saja..

Thanks for reading..


End file.
